paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elephant
}} |affiliations = Republican Party OVERKILL MC (formerly) |name = John Henry Simmons Stephen Simmons (see Trivia) |age = Unknown |ethnicity = African American |hair = None (bald) |country = American |portrayed = Bokeem Woodbine |voiced = Bokeem Woodbine}} The Elephant is the Crime.NET alias of Senator John Henry Simmons, a Washington, D.C. based politician who is in the midst of an election race during the events of PAYDAY 2. He is a supporting character in PAYDAY 2 and a contractor. Background Despite not yet holding the relevant office as of his depiction in the webseries, during the events of PAYDAY 2 (as evidenced by his Steam trading card), he is a U.S. congressman. From this, it can be reasonably assumed that his involvement in Crime.Net is mostly for personal gain, issuing contracts that will assist in his ascent through the political hierarchy. By the time of the Hoxton Revenge heist he is referred to as a Senator. It is revealed in The Biker Heist that Simmons had previously held dealings with OVERKILL MC. He had to sever these ties due to his involvement in the heist, and is expecting the Payday gang to compensate him for his loss. Having possessed an item of great importance, The Elephant was detained by the authorities with falsified evidence when he was traveling in an airport. The item was a mysterious box previously owned by him and was confiscated but was taken by the crew in the Breakin' Feds heist. Without any concrete evidence, the politician was released without being prosecuted. In retaliation, The Elephant tips his accomplices to a secret auction and the location of Bain who was held in a Murkywater prison. After The White House heist and the "apparent end of the PAYDAY gang's reign of crime", The Elephant manages to keep his criminal past secret and vows to clean up Washington DC with him changing his party affiliation. Contracts Most of the contracts offered by the Elephant are of a political nature, they revolve around either discrediting opponents or for increasing his reputation and standing. His contracts tend to be stealth-oriented as he does not want to attract attention towards him and those which offer a stealth bonus offer greater financial rewards if completed in stealth. Unlike Bain's stealth heists, security measures in the Elephant's heists have a thorough check in protocol which will often result in extra guards being dispatched if a few fail to report in. *Big Oil *Election Day *Framing Frame *The Biker Heist Achievements (Payday 2) Trivia *Details about him are not revealed in the game or the Payday webseries, but the Guide of Bain ebook included with the Career Criminal edition of PAYDAY 2 does shed more light on him. *Unlike many fictional American politicians, Simmons's party loyalty is confirmed in the contacts database; he is a Republican. **His alias is most likely drawn from the logo for the Republican party: an elephant. *Unlike Bain, Hector and Vlad's targets, most of the Elephant's targets are seemingly innocent, as the only reason they were targeted was because they have unintentionally interfered with the Elephant's interests, usually politically. **However, the rival politician that the Elephant is attempting to frame in Framing Frame is revealed to be in some extremely dirty dealings, not so dissimilar to the Elephant's contracts with Bain and the crew. *During his Web Series introductory episode, it is implied through his conversation with his personal driver after the fundraiser that the Elephant might be having an affair with his host's wife ("...everytime I give Mrs. Whitmore a "contribution" of my own"). *The Elephant started out as a congressman; as of Hoxton Revenge, he is referred to as a Senator by the rat's FBI handler. *It is suggested in the New Enemy trailer that the Elephant conspired with Mayor McKendrick in bringing Commissioner Garrett and his special operatives to D.C. **The Elephant does not have a file linking him to Crime.Net in the FBI Files, likely due to political immunity or that, like Hector's prior case, Garrett and the FBI have offered him clemency in return for his co-operation. **It is also possible that he is secretly working with Bain to mislead Federal investigators in order to protect his standing and keep the details on his given contracts secret. As of current, this would seem like a more plausable theory as unlike Mayor McKendrick whose yacht was infiltrated and its possessions stolen, he has not been targeted by the crew. In fact, the PAYDAY crew has helped The Elephant to avoid prosecution by taking a mysterious box that was previously held as evidence in the FBI headquarters, and the politician returned the favor by tipping his accomplices to an shady auction held in a mansion. *The Hardcore Henry Heists were originally intended to be offered by the Elephant, as indicated by their game file indexes ("narratives/elephant/dark" and "narratives/elephant/mad") and unused heist briefing audio files. Judging by the cut files, The Elephant eventually turned against Akan after realizing how much of a threat he was but this role was given to Jimmy after some point in development. ** If the gang is taking longer than usual to find the briefcase in Boiling Point, Bain may mention that he was told by the Elephant to get the briefcase. *Outside of the main crew, The Elephant has the most appearances in the web series and live action trailers. *Despite the promotional materials referring to him as John Henry Simmons, the notes found during Hoxton Revenge lists him as "Stephen Simmons" instead. *The Elephant presumably is a member of the same mysterious group as The Dentist, since both of them are (or were) connected to a strange artifact box in one way or another. It is likely that this organisation is the enigmatic Kataru, who are currently blackmailing Commissioner Garrett into assisting them in procuring more of such boxes. *While not directly mentioned, The Elephant's name appears in the "CNM news" when the 46th president is giving his speech in the secret video of The White House heist. He has apparently changed his "party affiliation" and vows to clean up D.C. **Unlike most of the contractors where they are either dead or they were seen in the "Offshore Payday" ending, it is unknown if The Elephant is aware of the PAYDAY gang's true fates upon the conclusion of The White House heist. Gallery The_Elephant_.jpg|The Elephant in the webseries. Thumbnail_2_9a30e12b_v2.jpg|The Elephant holding his Golden Hammer. Senator.jpg|The Elephant, as portrayed in the PAYDAY 2 webseries by Bokeem Woodbine. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors